Unicorn
and Lyra Heartstrings, two unicorn ponies in Canterlot]] ユニコーン(英:Unicorn)は、シリーズ本編に登場するポニーの種類の1種です。他の種類にはアースポニーとペガサスがあります。 Development ユニコーンは''My Little Pony''シリーズのオモチャでアースポニーの次に発売されました。ユニコーンの最大の特徴は、角を使って魔法を使うことが出来ます旧シリーズでは、ユニコーンは"テレポート"の魔法か"Wink out"の魔法しか使えませんでした。。 Unicorns originate from the writings of the Hellenic Period of Greek history. They were considered to be part of India's native fauna. During the Middle Ages, unicorns were linked to several animals, among them the rhinoceros, the oryx and the mammoth. According to medieval legends, unicorns permitted virgins to ride on their backs, while subsequently killing impostors. In modern times, unicorns have become associated with magic and beauty. Monoceros (Latin: Unicorn) is a constellation in the celestial equator, and one of the 88 modern constellations. Depiction in the series .]] As the name suggests, all unicorns have a long horn protruding from their forehead which glows when their magical powers are used. Although they are associated with their magic, a unicorn's horn is strong and sharp enough to have mundane uses: In Call of the Cutie, Royal Pin uses his horn to pop balloons, and Twilight Sparkle uses it to charge an opponent on several occasions. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are often seen using their intellects to compensate for their lack of physical strength, such as when Twilight earns fifth place in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends and Rarity overcomes her captors in A Dog and Pony Show. Spike states in Boast Busters that he "thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!" This makes unicorns like Twilight Sparkle and Trixie unique for having a talent that is magic itself. However, both Rarity (in The Cutie Mark Chronicles) and Twilight Sparkle (playing the role of Clover the Clever in Hearth's Warming Eve) have stated that unicorn magic itself does not happen without reason. Unicorn magic has been cancelled out four times in the series. The first is when Discord removes Twilight Sparkle and Rarity's horns in The Return of Harmony Part 1. In Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle simply kicks Rarity's horn to cancel out her levitation spell instantly. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, King Sombra nullifies Shining Armor's magic by cursing his horn with black crystals. The fourth and most recent is when Rarity stops her haywire magic in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 by licking her hoof and touching her horn, dispelling the magic in a manner not unlike snuffing a candle. The other pony races generally have difficulty competing with a unicorn's magical talent, as seen when Trixie easily bests Applejack and Rainbow Dash in a show of skill. This causes Rarity to state that only another unicorn could put Trixie in her place, although Twilight Sparkle is the only unicorn present able to outdo Trixie. Alicorns Faust intended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be the only Alicorns. They are called unicorns in the prologue in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and Luna is called a "Pegasus unicorn" on Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. On merchandise, the princesses are called "Pony Princesses," including Princess Cadance; in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Twilight Sparkle contrasts Cadance being a "princess" with herself being a "regular old unicorn"; the script for A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, when naming Queen Chrysalis for the first time, refers to her as a "pegacorn". Despite these other terms, storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti calls the princesses "alicorns".deviantArt comment page screenshot of Sabrina Alberghetti calling Celestia and Luna alicornsThe use of terms directly from the show supersedes other conventions; despite "Alicorn" being used on the show, it was not directly in reference to the princesses. In Magic Duel, the word "Alicorn" is used for the first time in reference to an amulet depicting a Pegasus unicorn. Twilight Sparkle's transformation and subsequent reappearance to her friends in Magical Mystery Cure is the first time any character is directly referred to as an Alicorn in the show. Unicorn magic :For a comprehensive description, see the unicorn magic section in the article magic. :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, click here. Residence Canterlot is mostly populated by unicorns in all of its appearances. Notable exceptions are Hoity Toity and Princess Celestia's pegasus pony guards. Ponyville has its share of unicorns, more or less equally with Earth ponies and Pegasi, which is brought up by the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Flight to the Finish. During Applejack's visit to Manehattan in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, unicorns are only seen as waiters, and the rest of the ponies there are Earth ponies. Unicorns are not ordinarily present in Cloudsdale, but Twilight Sparkle casts a spell on herself and her friends that allows them to walk on clouds and attend a competition in Cloudsdale in the episode Sonic Rainboom. See also *List of unicorn ponies *Earth ponies *Pegasus ponies *Crystal Ponies *Foals *Alicorns Notes References en:Unicorns es:Unicornios it:Unicorni de:Einhornponies no:Enhjørningsponnier pl:Jednorożce ru:Единороги sv:Enhörningsponnyer カテゴリ:種族